


Regards From the Mist

by LeoOtherLands



Series: Transient Probabilities [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Indecision, M/M, Mentioned Kisame/Itachi, Modern Era, No Smut, Omega Verse, Platonic/Family Relationship - Shizuma/Sasuke, Revenge, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Shizuma comes to the Leaf to settle matters with one Danzo Shimura. And... to choose a path.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Shizuma & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Transient Probabilities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560676
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Regards From the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you never intend to write a story,and then you never intend to write more. But, fate has a way of ensuring you do. This in a mid point in this story now. There will be more to come. I do not promise this or what follows will be as good as what preceded. In fact, I'm sure it won't be.

The suit rode heavy on my skin. It didn’t feel natural. It was too soft, clinging. The tie seeming to choke me, though it was far from tight. Yet, despite these discomforts, I sat still and sedate in the limousine’s seat, the steering wheel loose in my hands. My uncle had taught me well in the fifteen years of my life. I knew how to take measures of unpleasantness, just as I knew how to be patient.

My eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror. The man who sat in the back was painted in shadows and passing colored lights. White of streetlamp, red of stoplight, blue-green of neon. The colors skimmed over him, leaving his gnarled form unmoved. He rested in thought, his one visible eye closed, his weathered and veined hands clasped together on the top of his twisted cane.

One could imagine he was noble, wrapped in that cast of repose and quiet contemplation. What was it he thought of? What considerations swarmed behind that calm façade? It was difficult to believe it was anything other than what gifts to deliver to his grandchildren. But Danzō Shimura had no children, no grandchildren, and no such kindly thoughts. He had survived among _Konoha’s_ elite by being devious and deadly and detestable. Few within his own village held any love for the man, even if they found a use for him. Danzō Shimura was a powerful man because he was a very useful man. Though it was reputed they argued continuously, he sat beside the Leaf’s _Hokage_.

I let my eyes return to the road. Even at night, the streets of _Konoha_ were not barren. Especially around the main hub of government, a steady stream of humanity still trickled. Like blood through a vein.

It was from the _Hokage_ Tower I had taken Danzō. Pulling smoothly into the secure, underground parkway where VIPs exited and entered the Tower, in the official government vehicle and slipping away with Danzō with the same ease. He never questioned, never scrutinized the conveyance or its pilot, just sat in his silent pondering.

I had envisioned these night-filled moments repeatedly in the months and years leading up to them, but in none of my fantasies had Lord Danzō simply sat without a word or look to me. As if I were not even there.

Yet, perhaps it was better that way. I did not need to be acknowledged. Did not need that old, lined face turned to me with bitter knowing. As well as patience, and how to take discomfort, I knew how to manage victory. It was done with mild pleasure and not loud exhalation.

My eyes slid to the rearview, once again. I had Danzō Shimura, and it was enough.

We rode in the cool, undisturbed quiet, until I nosed the limousine through the gates of Danzō’s home. Then he seemed to come awake, opening his eye with a little sigh. “You may leave me at the front entrance. I will not require your assistance from there.”

“Yes, sir,” I replied, doing just that. Urging the long vehicle along the crescent turnaround before the stairs leading up to the door.

I stopped the car at the base of the stairs and stepped out to open the rear door for my passenger. Danzō exited the car and stood with another long sigh of old muscles stretching. He shuffled forward a step, only to expel the air in his lungs with a strangled sound. His hot blood spilled over my hand, seeping out of the place I’d inserted the _kunai_ in his back.

The man tottered, dropped his cane, and tipped back into me. I held him. “Regards from the mists,” I murmured soft into his ear. His head tilted back toward me, allowing me to see his face. Blood bubbled out of his mouth, as his lips formed soundless words, like the wide-eyed gasping of a fish on land.

And I wondered, did he know me? Did he see my omega in my face, did he see my alpha in my sharp teeth and gray skin? Did he know why the stolid boy with the emotionless eyes stuck a blade in his back?

It didn’t matter if he did. He died just the same. Without a scream or a struggle. I draped his husk of a body on his front stairs and wiped the blood from my _kunai_ on his robe. Then I got back into the government car and drove away.

A few hours later found me walking the streets of _Konoha_. The limousine was gone, as was the suit, which had clung on my skin like a silken weight. The familiar feel of my red and black gear felt lighter, freer, and I walked slow.

Some few denizens of the Leaf passed me by. They acknowledged me as little as I did them. One more boy on the streets was not to be noticed, and this was fine with me. I wished for some quiet and to be alone. And for one other thing.

My feet carried me back to the center of the tangle of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The lights grew brighter, the people thicker, the buildings taller, until they blocked out the sky and cut it to fragments. Somewhere near, but not too near, the _Hokage_ Tower, my feet paused under a construction of glass and steel that shot up into the sky, sharp, like a razor.

I let my eyes turn up to graze over glass, my hands hanging down, useless at my sides. Somewhere in there were two people I had never met, and as I searched the blank face of the structure, a figure pressed itself to the glass of one of the windows, as if it knew I was there. Its long, dark hair hung over its shoulders, and it stood there so still it might have been a mirage done in pale skin and shadow.

As I watched, another form came behind the first and carefully nuzzled into its neck, arms going slowly, tentatively, to wrap it protectively, reassuringly. The dark-haired one allowed itself to be held, turned into the other, larger, figure, rubbing on its chest before being led away.

“Are you satisfied now, Shizuma?”

The words and voice called my eyes to the man who had appeared at my side. My uncle, Sasuke. The beta was dressed in dark, loose clothes, one of the sleeves of his shirt hanging limp and empty. He hadn’t had to, but he’d fought in _Konoha’s_ last war. He’d lost the arm there but hadn’t changed. His dark eyes were smoky when they cut to me. Soft, but set in a hard face. Unchanging as the man who wore it.

“Sasuke?”

“Does it change anything?”

I let my gaze go back to the empty window. “No.”

He watched me watch the window for some time, the both of us silent as shades. “It’s your choice, but consider carefully what you want to do, Shizuma. My brother did what he did because he didn’t want Kisame to be without a home. Your alpha left the Mist for Itachi, turned missing- _nin_ and joined _Konohagakure_ for him. Kisame can never go back to the Mist now. And if you go up there, do you really think he will consent to stay in the Leaf, playing their feral dog when he knows what they have done? Not even Danzō’s death will appease him. He stays here for my brother, but he will leave for you. And if he does, he will never be able to come back, any more than he will be able to find a home. What village would be willing to take in or trust a twice traitorous missing- _nin_? The _Kage_ are not so foolish as that.”

Finished he turned his back to his brother’s home and put his hand on my shoulder. “Whatever you choose, I’ll be with you.”

His hand slipped away, and I was left standing. Looking up at a lighted window and pulled in two directions. Yearning and guilt-ridden. Danzō’s death meant nothing, in the end. It was an empty victory, and I took no joy in it. It wouldn’t let my alpha go back to his village. It wouldn’t give me back the time I’d missed with my parents. It wouldn’t restore my omega’s broken mind. It was hollow. Without meaning. All that mattered where my parents. Alive. Above me. Somewhere. Lost in steel and glass.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
